A todos los miembros del Arbol Aogiri
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: A todos los miembros del Arbol Aogiri: Hola como verán en la base en la pizarra que siempre esta en blanco y vacía ahora se usara por fin tras decidir el nombre del sector de Recursos Humanos.


A todos los miembros del Arbol Aogiri: Hola como verán en la base en la pizarra que siempre esta en blanco y vacía ahora se usara por fin tras decidir el nombre de el sector de Recursos Humanos. Si sabemos la ideología de Aogiri y que somos Ghoul pero para llamarnos Recursos Ghoul necesitamos pedir la patente lo que significa ir a que la aprueben y nadie es lo suficientemente suicida asi que no se desquiten con el personal no es culpa de ellos. En fin debido a que ya estamos trabajando por fin podremos atender los reclamos que nos dejaron al principio…somos una organización que esperaban? NO NOS HACEMOS LLAMAR ORGANIZACIÓN PORQUE SUENA COOL CREANLO. Todas las prohibiciones fueron indirectamente aprobadas por nuestro magno líder el One-Eyed King. Comencemos

Noro:por favor evita comerte a los reclutas solo porque te dio la gana no nos crecen en arboles o y por favor entendemos que quizás tengas tus propios gustos en literatura y la verdad nos preocupaba originalmente que fueses incapaz de hablar pero decir que todos los libros de Sen Takatsuki son peor basura que basura quemada justo cuando pasa por al lado Eto no es muy buena idea te sugerimos por tu bien guardarte esos comentarios o no nos haremos responsables de nada

Tatara:ir caminando detrás miembros de Aogiri y murmurar cada tanto "no me sirve, no me sirve se lo llevare a Yamori" no es bueno para ellos no nos importa si tienes problema con la tablet que te dimos no digas eso detrás de los reclutas te aseguramos que si salieron corriendo no fue porque iban a traicionar a Aogiri YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE POR ELLO Y MATARLOS

Eto: entendemos que no estas precisamente en tus cabales pero todos sabemos que hasta tu debes saber que un test de fuerza para nuevos reclutas no puede ser "Robarle un cabello a Noro y vivir""Grita Houji manda frente a un Tatara que ni siquiera tomo su tasa de café de la mañana y volver con vida" o "Quedate con la Rize desencadenada en la jaula 10 segundos" No importa cuan divertido parezca o cuanto dinero saques para la organización con las apuestas eso NO AYUDA a la causa

Hermanos Bin:no se hagan los idiotas al principio era divertido cuando escuchaban su nombre y volteaban ambos pero para este punto ya es molesto quizás no sabemos la diferencia entre uno y otro pero si insisten en seguir cambiando sus mascaras para poder continuar con ese estúpido chiste Yamori tendrá una conversación con ambos acerca de lo que el piensa de ello _¿Capisci?_

Yamori:queremos felicitarte por lidiar con el deber de la oficina de Recursos Humanos durante la prolongada discusión del problema más importante que debíamos atender hasta la fecha. Nuestro papeleo está perfectamente ordenado, los miembros de Aogiri están aterrados pero leales y Eto no ha ido de Bufet en un buen rato e incluso ha vuelto a trabajar en su medio común para financiar a Aogiri. Muchas gracias. En una nota aparte como recompensa de tu apoyo a la oficina de Recursos Humanos veremos si algún investigador del CCG tiene ya un Quinque Motosierra en el remoto caso de que no sea así buscaremos una forma de construírtelo nosotros mismos. Atentamente la oficina de Recursos Humanos

Naki:Yamori y nosotros respetamos tus deseos de querer ser más como él pero te pedimos por favor deja de secuestrar reclutas llevarlos a un cuarto y torturarlos en especial cuando te agarraste tu propia mano con la pinza debido a la falta de luz del lugar elegido. Si vas torturar reclutas espera a recibir el visto bueno de Recursos Humanos y lo haras bajo la supervisión de Yamori en su cuarto diseñado específicamente para eso por algo le dimos su casa de juegos en un lugar tan alejado de la sociedad y no en el closet de limpieza como tu haz hecho

Ayato:se que todos tus camaradas de Aogiri ya te lo han dicho. Yamori ya converso contigo al respecto durante horas, Tatara hasta te llevo a un psiquiatra a analizar para que te lo explicase lento y con mucho detalle pero por las queja que seguimos recibiendo creemos que hace falta repetírtelo "Ser llamado Tsun-Tsun no es excusa para atacar otros miembros de Aogiri en especial cuando fue Eto quien lo dijo" LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO HAGAS NORO TENDRA PERMISO ABSOLUTO DE COMERTE. Considérate advertidodo


End file.
